ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Things are fabricated when its not neded
Plot ...Peter discovers...things that he didn't realize weren't what they were when he was a human. Story Peter: *Breaks into his school**Heads to the computer**Gets on a small chair* Computer monitir: Log in., Peter: '''Dumbit. *Types it in* '''Computer: Logged in. Peter: Woah. that's fast! *Searches his name in* Computer: '''There's nobody by the name of Peter Mickinson...There's a file for a protected one. '''Peter:...WHAT?! THEMESONG! Peter: '''Waah...Wha... *Reads the file on the small screen**He stands upright* I..I...I survived a planets destruction? Plumbers...aren't...Woah. This can't be true! *He looks in deeper* I wasn't going to school? But how...All those kids knew about me! I...have no words. Peter sends the file to his computer. '''Peter: *Logs off**He goes outside*Sits on a patch of grass* Why...Why everything so CONFUSING?! Am I a lie? Has my ENTIRE life been a lie? *Looks to the nightlight sky dotted by stars all over*...What exactly did I come from?*Sighs, shaking his head* ---- Scene changes----daylight---- Sophie: Morning Petrie! *She rubs her eyes holds a teddy bear after coming out her room* Peter: '''Hey Sophie.. '''Sophie: '''You sound down. why? '''Peter: Because...my life's a lie. *Sulks in his chair* Sophie: *Sits down in another chair**Her tail flickered* Tell me. Peter: *Droops his head* My parents...made me believe I was enrolled in school when I wasn't.I wasn't even SUPPOSED to be going to sschool in the first place. I woulda understood everything if they told me the actual truth. I don't know..what's real and what's not real! Sophie: My mommy once told me, "You gotta search for the truth, because you are here, and that's all that matters." Peter: '''*Smiles* She musta been a great person....What happened to your family? '''Sophie: They were...I dunno...The Cybermen took me and I didn't see them again. *Shakes her head* I'll find them. I reckon! Peter: *Feels inspired by her* You don't know where your parents are...but you still hold your head up like there's nothing else to lose. *He stands up* I am going to dig in DEEPER. *He heads to the computer* Sophie: FIVE POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN DR.Sophie! *Does a fist pump* Boo yeah! *Looks to her teddy bear* Oh Oz, we got a great start on a wonderful career! *Hugs it**Giggles* Peter: *See;s a list of names* Kambelly, Jelly, Willy--HEY! They have to be serious! Those are wacky and unbelieveable names. *Rubs his head* Riddick: *Wearing pajamas* Wacky is serious? *Goes to the screen**Qinches his eyes at the screen* Oooohhhhhhhhh. Um....Petro. Thosee names are in codes. And it's only oneee names. Jacklyn Jeffery Jones. Peter: N'ot another Stan Lee character! *Groans* '''Riddick: '''Riddick Redhead is--....Oooh...WHAT THE FRAG? '''Peter: '*Is laughing* '''Riddick: *Glares at him* Peter: ''' Maybe J.J.J Davy guy can get some things cleared up. '''Riddick:POTC REFERANCEEE!!! Peter:...Nerd. Riddick frowns. Peter: ''' Noow...is there a street adress for this J.J.J. Davy guy in the codes? Riddick: *Tajes out a old pair of glases**These pair only HAVE ONE eye see-er thing* Hm... He lives just to the right of Burgershack! Peter: pewpewppewpew Riddick: What's up with you and that joint? '''Peter: '''Burgers taste bad. '''Riddick: '''When did you take your first bite? '''Peter: When I was seven...and it came out the throat way. Riddick: '''EEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! '''Peter: *Turns his computer off**Starts to leave* Riddick: I am coming with you! Peter: '''No you aren't. '''Riddick: Yes I am. Sophie: '*Watches them bicker back and fourth* *Turns head* UNICORN pPONY DON'T LEAVE MEEEE!!!! *She has heard in about the location**Chases after her imaginary friend* '''Riddick&Peter: '*Heads turn at the door that is wide open**It opens and closes indicating Sophie's gone through it* '''Riddick: I am going! Peter: kay. that's what I meant. The boys go after Sophie. ---- Scene end------------------------------ Driver: '''Okay Billy, I am going to give you the phone number once this gi--AHHH GIIRRL RUNNING ACROSS THE ROAD! *Hits a fire hydrant* '''Sophie: UNIICCOOORRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNN *Run across* Driver: 'OMGPJBS;EGNS LBJEGB; WSEG;BLEB THAT'S A ALIEN! HOLY MOLY GALIZIONY! Peter and Riddick run after the girl. '''Driver: '''Oh lord. somebody kill me! Riddick shares a glance to Peter. '''Peter: Y'ou'll get used to it. *Shrugs* 'Riddick: '*Rolls eyes**witnesses Sophie jump over a big barrel of oil* SOOPPHIIEEEE!!! 'Peter: '*See's her do it* '''Sophie: UNIICCOORRRNN! *Chases after imaginary friend**Makes over the barrel of oil* Boys: '''*Sigh with relief* '''Peter: AFTER HERR! The Diamondhead like being and human chased after the Revonaagander. J.J.J davy guy: *Is drinking some coke* Sophie: *'''Skids to a halt* Hellloo!! '''J.J.J. Davy Guy: *Eyes are big* waaaah?! The boys: *Crash into a bush* J,J.J Davy guy: *Stands up* ....Diamondhead? Why is he here? Peter: *Pokes his head out* It's Peter Mickinson. J.J.J Davy Guy: '''HOLY CHRIST! WHY IS HE ?! '''Riddick: Welcome to the bandwagon. Sophie: Yuppie J.J.J Davy guy: '''How did you?... '''Peter: stole a file off the school computer. Parents won't tell me anything. J'.J.j. Davy guy.:' Figures...They are scaredy cats. Peter: '''Now start talking. /End episode. Major events Peter learns some startling news. Characters Peter Mickinson Sophie Revon Riddick Redhead Trivia -The title is mispelled ontentinally. Mainly because the writer wants to troll people when they try to link this episode. -Peter and Riddick parody the conversation two grandparents had in ''"Parental Guidence"' Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar